Thoughts of a Paper Girl
by Beccab713
Summary: These are short, quick little pieces that I believe would be going through Margo Roth Spiegleman's mind. I don't own Paper Towns, but I do own this story :)
1. Socks

A boring white sock lay on her bedroom floor, forgotten. While she's out, socializing and making new friends, it just sits there, motionless. Is the sock just a sock, or is it a metaphor for something else? Does the sock represent the socially-awkward people who just sit around by themselves, dreaming that they were the popular people? Or, in this case, the socks who dream of becoming the scarves. People often forget that the socially-awkward people exist, kind of like that really old sock that you loose under your bed. One day you discover it and you realize that sock is more special than your other socks somehow.

Does that sock that just stays under your bed feel emotion, though? Maybe it's happy, since it was forgotten, and you didn't wear it as much. And because you didn't wear it as much, you didn't sweat in it, so the sock doesn't get gross a lot and soon you have to throw it out. Maybe it's sad, though. The same situation could be happening; the sock could be sitting there, under your bed, forgotten and unworn. But it's sad instead. It's sad because you didn't wear it, and it never got the chance to be all sweaty and gross. It just wants to be like all the other socks, and it can't because it was lost under the bed when you were ten, and probably not seen again until you were fifteen, and by then it didn't fit, so you had to throw it out.

Do socks feel those same emotions as people? Of course they don't; they're only socks.


	2. Utter Numbness

Picture this: you have everything you've ever wanted. You go to a good school where no one's mean to you, you're popular, you've gt your best friends and the perfect boyfriend. Something feels off, though. There's this small void inside you, and it keeps reminding you that it's there. Eventually, you just learn to shut everything out. You don't feel any emotion, and your parents think that you're depressed. You're not depressed, though. You're only internally numb.

It feels like it sounds: like your body lives on novicane instead of blood. If someone tells you a sob story about their grandmother dying, or if they tell you a happy story about their dog, you can't feel a thing. All you can do is smile and nod. Only, in some cases- the grandmother dying, for example- it doesn't really help to smile, it's better if you frown and pretend to look genuinely sad.

It get's really annoying, though. Like, if one of your best friends get's dumped by their long-term boyfriend, and they start getting mad at you because you're trying to comfort them and it's not working, since you keep saying stupid stuff to them like, '_Well, there was that time where you hit on his best friend, maybe that's why he dumped you.' _or, '_You should have broken up with him first, the bastard had it coming.' _And eventually she get's really angry and then you start to blame it on your 'internal numbness' and she doesn't believe you, since she's never suffered such a thing before.

And that's usually when you realize it: 'Internal Numbness' is just a side effect of depression. The funny thing about depression though; it'll get better.


	3. Lost

A great man once said, '_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours, but if it doesn't it never was.' _That saying is completely true. Think about how many times you've lost something and never found it again. Wether it be a TV remote, a flash drive, or a penny, they always get lost. And when they get lost, you have that one moment of panic where you can't find the thing that you really need. But where do things go when you lose them? Do they go to the Island of Misfit Toys, or someplace else?

You might think that everything you've lost is only gone temporarily, which it is in some cases, but in some it isn't. Eventually, you forget about it, so that object has no choice but to disappear and find somewhere else to dwell. That is, though, if it wasn't yours to begin with. You might have stolen it- which is a crime by the way- or gotten it handed down from an older sibling or something. Either way, it's not yours, which is why you can't find it. You can't find it because you set it free and it was never yours, so it left.

Now, if you set it free and it truly is yours, then you're in luck, because you'll eventually find it. It might have gone somewhere into hiding, waiting for just the right time to reappear. You might be packing up your room, ready to move into a different house or leave for college when you stumble upon this thing you haven't seen in ages. In that case, then the thing truly is yours, and yours alone.

The point is, everything that is lost will eventually become found, whether it be by you or someone else.


	4. Perfection

There are always those people that you strive to be. They always look nice, and they've got that personality that's just interesting. These days, everyone's trying their hardest to stand out, so the people who are trying to blend in are actually the outcasts. The so called 'popular kids' who wear designer clothes, they're trying their hardest to be different, just like you.

You know those kids who sit alone at the lunch tables, reading a book while eating and usually, as a result to the reading-eating, getting food all over their clothes and/or book. No matter your social rank- jock, popular, nerd, geek, loser- go talk to them, because I can guarentee that they might be the best person or people that you will ever meet.

Be nice to everyone, because in the end, we're all the same, we're all perfect.


End file.
